One night is all we need
by Starlight-killer
Summary: Draco has been trying for moths to get his receptionist, Hermione to go out with him, and finally, he gets his idea
1. Please with a side of coffee

Draco stormed home from the office. Once again, he had been turned down by Granger. Four years ago she had applied for a job at his office, as his receptionist. Well with her intellect and everything she had gotten the job.

But back to now.

He huffed. Everyday for months he had tried to get her to go out with him. Her charm and brains just attracted his attention and the way she wasn't afraid to mouth off to him just made him want her more. Yet, nothing he did got her attention.

He threw himself onto the plush green couch. Damn! He was going to get Granger. Hermione Granger was HIS! Whether she liked it or not! He growled and rolled onto his back. But how in Merlin's name was he going to do it?

He tried jealousy but she didn't even look at the girl, she had continued work like always.

He tried romance but she gave him the flowers back once she saw who they were from.

He had also tried abusing his authority… but she had threatened to quit and if she quit he would likely never see her again…

Damn it! He clenched his fists in frustration. He sat up and crossed his legs in thought.

This was going to be harder than he had originally thought…

-Next morning-

Hermione walked into work. She loved her job. Yet working for Draco Malfoy was kind of hectic. Every week he would try and ask her out. She wanted to say yes but after what he had done to her during their school years? There was no way she could trust him! What if it was all some joke and he broke her heart? She wasn't going to let that happen. She wouldn't be hurt again.

She sighed and sat down at her desk and tapped her foot while she began writing out her paperwork.

"I don't see why you don't just charm your pen into doing that for you." Her heart practically stopped. Like it did every morning. Man she really needed to stop crushing on her boss. Soon.

She sighed. "Well Mr. Malfoy. I, unlike some people in this office, prefer to do things the right way and not do that just so I can go to bars and get drunk in the middle of the day." She said, continuing her work.

He huffed. "That's not all I do!"

She rolled her eyes and held up her next file. "Then do you want your share of the work?"

Draco gulped. Maybe if he started sharing the work she would agree to one of his dates? BINGO! IDEA!

He gave her a sexy smirk. "Okay how about this? I'll take all of the work if you will go on a date with me. Tonight." He said, leaning over the desk resting his elbows on it.

She eyed him. She wanted to and she would basically get the day off…

"Alright." She said, giving him a sexy grin. His eyes widened. "Seriously?"

She nodded. He grinned. "I'll pick you up at 8 then." She laughed and pulled the two giant stacks of paper from her desk and handed them to him. "Have fun." She winked, grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" He called after her. "Your doing my work, I see no reason to be here!" she yelled over her shoulder and pushed the door open and stepped into the sunny day. Maybe she would go to the beach…

Draco groaned. He had been doing paperwork for the past four hours. He sighed and rested his head on his desk. Was she worth it? Yes. Did he want to work? No. Was he going to keep working? Yea. What if she came back, saw he didn't, and declined his date offer? He would be crushed!

He sighed and sat up when he heard his door opening. "Hello?" He stared as Hermione came in with a coffee in each hand. "Just checking up on you." "What the hell are you wearing?" He yelled. She looked down. She was wearing her black and white bikini top with pink strings with black polka dots on it, blue shorts that stopped about mid thigh and her black flip flops. "Whats wrong with it…?" she asked, looking back up at him, her curly brown hair falling in front of her face gently. Oh how he wanted to push it behind her ear.

"You went out like that?" He asked. "Into a coffee shop?" She nodded. "If you don't want it I can take it to someone who does." She huffed and turned around.

He stood up so fast his chair hit the wall. "Don't leave!" He yelled panicking. She smirked and turned around.

"Then don't be rude to me when I bring your coffee sir." She scolded, sticking her tongue out playfully. He reached out and plucked the coffee from her hand and rolled his eyes.

She laughed. "So how's the paperwork coming?" She asked, sitting down in one of the two black chairs that were seated in front of his large desk.

He sighed. "How do you do it? I can't even do just this much!"

"Why don't you just charm the pen?" she mocked.

He stared at her. "Why didn't I think of that before?" He grinned and whipped out his wand and pointed it at his pen. Mumbling a quick spell he leaned back and watched as it skidded across the paper. He glanced at Hermione to see her staring at him.

"You…You're so lazy!" she yelled, standing up, glaring at him. "Hermione!" He jumped up and ran after her retreating back. She kept walking. "Damn it! Hermione wait up!" He called after her. Hermione growled and began to run. Draco easily caught up to her and slid his arms around her slim waist and lifter her off the ground.

"I thought I told you to wait up!" He hissed in her ear. Hermione struggled against him and he pulled her tighter. "Were still going on that date tonight miss." He whispered in her ear.

"Says who?"

"Draco Malfoy." He smirked. She huffed. "Fine. You lazy ass."

Draco let her go and watched her as she stormed away from him. He grinned, shoved his hands in his pockets and practically skipped back up to his office.


	2. Date night

Draco strode up to Hermione's apartment and knocked on the door.

He heard a faint "Coming!" From somewhere inside. A few moments later the door was ripped open and she stared at him. "Yes?"

"Our date?"

"Oh! I forgot…"

"You're the brightest witch of our age girl, I don't think you just 'forgot'" He hissed. She laughed. "Alright. Fine, what am I supposed to wear?" "Something nice."

She nodded and fled back to her bedroom. "Man it's a good thing I came early…" He sighed out. He sat down on the deep red couch and propped his feet up on the dark mahogany wood coffee table. Grabbing the remote he flicked on her Television. He never liked the stupid thing much but he needed something to do.

She came out a few minutes later in a black halter top style dress that hugged her curves, accenting all the right places, stopping at her ankles. Her hair was in a quick elegant pony-tail and she had on black heels. A slit in the dress ran up to the middle of her thigh. Her eyes lined lightly in black with hints of mascara.

His breathing stopped. He took in how beautiful she looked. "You look…stunning…" He whispered out.

A faint blush tinted her cheeks. "Come on lets go already." She murmured. He stood up and took her arm in his. "Come along dear, I have a wonderful night planned for us!" He grinned down at her. Even with the heels she was shorter than him. Well he was a whooping 6'5.

She laughed lightly and unconsciously shifted towards him. He smiled softly and apparated to the nicest restaurant in the area.

Hermione gasped. It was so pretty! They had been seated outside in the upper floor on the balcony. From where she was sitting she had a beautiful view of the moon and the flowers that fell from the tree made it look like a painting.

"Draco… this is amazing!" She smiled over at him. He snapped out of his gaze that was directed towards her and grinned back. "I thought u would like it."

"Like it? Draco I love it!" She giggled.

Draco shook his head. "Well im really glad you like it. Also, im really glad you finally accepted my date offers." He laughed, brushing some of his ghostly white hair out of his face.

She laughed. "Well, you did do all the paper work. Even if it was the lazy way."

He winked. "If I hadn't then I wouldn't have been able to get down here to make the reservations that were needed."

She pouted. "I guess…"

He took a sip of the red wine he ordered and watched her gently pick at the spaghetti she ordered. Why hadn't he noticed how pretty she was when they were kids? She reached over and took a sip of her own wine and he caught sight of the scar his aunt had given her.

_Mud blood._

He then realized why she had cried when he called her that. Why she had hated him so. Why hadn't he protected her? Why didn't he do the right thing? He clenched his fist under the table.

"Im sorry…" He whispered coarsely.

She tilted her head. "For?"

He nodded towards her scar.

She looked down. "It's fine. She's gone now so theres no reason to worry." He stared at her. "How can you be so accepting? She marked you for life! You should hate her! You should hate my family!"

"So you're saying you want me to hate you?" She stared at him.

He blinked. "No… I would never want you to hate me…"

She smiled. "Actually Draco. I don't think I could ever hate you…" She spoke softly so he could barely hear her. Yet he heard. Oh he heard loud and clear.

He stood and walked over to her. "Hermione?" He looked down on her.

She tilted her head. "Yes?"

"Care to dance?" he asked, sticking his hand out for her.

She smiled and took his hand. "I thought you would never ask."

She stood from her spot and they walked to where there was a small dance floor and a live band. He gently twirled her around the dance floor slowly.

He pulled her back in and she gently leaned her head on his shoulder.

When they had finished their dance they walked back to the table and they noticed the bill was there. He took out his wallet and laid enough cash down and took her hand and led her from the restaurant.

They walked down to a park and sat and stared at the moon.

"This is really nice… thank you." Hermione whispered to Draco, kissing his cheek.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. "You're welcome…" He whispered back.

After about an hour they aparated back to her apartment and they stood there in front of her door.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Draco…"

They stared at each other for awhile before she spoke, "Wanna come in?"

"I thought you would never ask."

They smiled at each other before disappearing into her flat.


End file.
